Fall
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Barney and Robin are just reunited, but when tragedy strikes, what happens? Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hey guys, its me! I'm back with a new How I Met Your Mother story, not a one shot this time. I got inspired by the Texas murder storyline on Hollyoaks. This is quite AU, set sometime in the future, no Marvin. I'm not at all happy with this chapter but it'll hopefully get better. Rates and reviews are appreciated.**

**Fall**

**Chapter One.**

I sat on the edge of the couch, eyeing Marshall and Lily, who were whispering between themselves. Ted was staring at the TV, yet you could tell he wasn't paying attention. We were waiting for Robin, who had some big news for us. We'd all gathered at Marshall and Lily's apartment and had cracked open a case of beer, setting one in Robin's place.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a tired Robin came bursting through.

"Hey, gorgeous." I sarcastically muttered, earning a glare from Robin.

"Shut it, Barney. I left my gun in that bedroom and I am _really _not in the mood for your shit tonight." She snapped, flopping down on her seat. She snatched the beer and took a long swig from the bottle, shaking her head at me.

Marshall looked from Lily to Ted and then to me. He finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "So, what's your big news?" He asked softly.

"Oh, right. Um, I'm moving back to Canada." I dropped the glass of scotch that I was holding, attracting the attention of Lily. She gave me a concerned but sympathetic look, then motioning for me to join her in the kitchen.

"How you holding up?" I only shook my head. I couldn't form words, I mean..._the love of my life is moving back to Canada._

"I'm not." Was all I whispered before I returned to the living room. I looked over at Robin, who was talking to Marshall and Ted about something. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, and try as I might, I couldn't blink them away.

She seemed to have noticed them rolling down my face, dampening my cheeks because she approached me.

"What's up?"

"Huh?" I asked, wiping my tears away. "Oh, them. Right...nothing. I just had a tough night, y'know? Nearly got laid off, less pay, ex-girlfriend's moving back to Canada. The normal." I tried to slip the statement about her in casually, but failed.

"Look, Barney-" I shook my head, forcing a laugh.

"Doesn't matter. So, when are you leaving?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Tomorrow morning, six thirty." I nearly took a double take at this.

"Wha...six thirty? How?" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter how. I'm going to give you all individual goodbyes on the roof, okay?" She replied almost instantly and then mumbled something to Marshall, who followed her on the roof.

Soon, he came out with bloodshot red eyes and he appeared to be shaking.

"Dude, you're still in love with her, she's just my friend and see what it did to me? You're screwed." He said through tears, fiercely trying to wipe them away.

Next, she called Lily up and ten minutes later she came out in the same state as Marshall had been. Ted was next and after a while he emerged from the roof, not looking quite as bad as the Aldrin-Eriksens had.

"Barney, you gotta go up." I stood still for a moment before I headed towards the rooftop. A few people were standing in one corner but I ignored them, strolling towards Robin.

"Look, Robin, before we get into this and I start crying like a baby as Marshall said I would, can I tell you something?" She nodded at me, listening intently. "I'm really gonna miss you, you know. I wish you weren't leaving."

"Barney, listen. I'm gonna miss you so god damned much. I'm going to miss your random hugs, your jokes about Robin Sparkles, your over-dramatic performances, your usage of the word 'legendary'. I'm going to miss the way you would always leave me pointless texts at night when we were dating, the way you would just give me a reassuring look that would tell me everything would be fine when I was lying through my teeth, pretending to be strong and only you would see the hurt and pain in my eyes." I opened my mouth to say something but she continued.

"I'm going to miss the way the scent of your cologne would always linger on me, the way people always mistook us for a couple when we weren't one. I'm going to miss everything about you, from your hilariously random childhood memories to the way you'll always be there for you. I'm just going to miss hanging around with you. I'm really going to miss you being..._Barney._"

I was shocked. I mean, that was huge. We'd been standing there for nearly fifteen minutes.

"I love you." I blurted out. That was _not _what I was going to say. I was going to hug her, tell her that I was going to miss her too. Not that I loved her. I mean, what fucking idiot does that?

At first she looked shocked. Then surprised, and then happy. A wide grin spread across her face.

"I love you too." We were standing there when suddenly, three familiar voices were heard.

There were choruses of, "Kiss her already!" from Ted, Marshall and Lily who were standing at the other side of the roof. I laughed quietly to myself and cupped her cheeks with my hands, bringing her face towards mine. Our lips were just centimeters apart, my heart beating faster each second.

I closed the gap between our mouths, placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Those fruity lips that I've missed so much. I pulled away, smiling manically.

"So are we back together or...?" I asked, earning a light slap from Robin.

"Yes. So, as much as I want to stay in NYC, I can't. I have to go back home, but hopefully not for long. Can we try long distance?" I nodded automatically, agreeing to anything.

"You three are responsible for making sure he doesn't cheat." She pointed at the guys, chuckling.

Just then, one of the guys from before came rushing over and bumped into Robin. She stumbled a little and then gripped onto the ledge. A large gust of wind blew towards us, causing Robin to lose her grip and go flying off of the building. She let out a blood-curdling scream while I stood in shock, frozen to the spot.

She eventually hit the ground with a thud, jolting me into action.

"Ted, call 911! You guys, wait for the ambulance while I go and sit with her." I instructed shakily, entering the apartment again and as fast as I could, running towards the street beside MacLarens.

A crowd had gathered around her by now, all panicking, just like me. I pushed past a few people and fell to the ground. I held onto her hand, silently praying for her.

"Robin, come on. Wake up, you can do this. Baby, please. Scherbatsky..." The ambulance turned up right then, carrying her on a strethcher. I tried to follow them but I was pulled back.

"Please!" I pleaded, but they wouldn't let me.

"I love you." I yelled into the cold New York night, my sobs becoming uncontrollable.


End file.
